COMA
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Tertidur cukup lama akibat kecelakaan dan akhirnya terdampar di alam bawah sadar. /"Aku merindukanmu, Kyo.../"Bangunlah, Kyo..."/"Mau apa kalian?"/"Apa kamu ingat, kenapa kamu berada di sini?"/One-Shot/Fandom Fruit Basket/Kyo-Tooru. #71


Bunyi mesin monitor menandakan masih ada kehidupan. Ada sebuah infus dan penghubung oksigen di kulit lengan dan wajah orang yang terbaring lemah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di situ, tetapi... dia tertidur lelap sambil memperjuangkan kehidupan di alam sana. Kembali ke dunia fana yang seharusnya dia jalani.

Laki-laki berambut oranye alias mirip kucing, memang tidak disangka-sangka, kenapa dia terbaring di situ. Alasannya gara-gara jatuh dari tingkat lima. Untung saja ada pohon menabrak tubuh, dia tidak terluka sama sekali. Hanya gegar otak ringan. Tetapi, roh di dalam tubuhnya menghilang entah ke mana. Dan, hanya meninggalkan sebuah tubuh yang harus melawan maut.

Jendela itu diketuk-ketuk oleh seseorang tidak diketahui. Dibuka pintu tersebut dan masuk. Wajahnya manis, badannya kecil. Ada kuping kelinci di atas kepalanya yang berwarna pirang. Dia tersenyum memandangi lelaki terbaring lemah tidak berdaya di ranjang sana.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kyo."

Lelaki kecil itu menoleh ke arah jendela di mana sahabatnya berambut abu-abu datang bersama teman satunya lagi. Wajahnya datar, sedangkan teman satunya biasa saja. _well,_ tidak ada yang tahu apa jenis kelamin laki-laki di belakang pemuda berambut perak. Sebenarnya dia laki-laki dan bukan perempuan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya lelaki berambut cokelat mengkhawatirkan pemuda di ranjang Rumah Sakit. "Sepertinya rohnya tidak ada di sini. Dan, dia koma."

"Rohnya berada di dunia bawah sadarnya." Pemuda berambut perak menjawab, berpikir keras. "Apa anak itu bisa membawa dia kembali ke sini?"

"Kita tidak tahu." Lelaki pirang menggeleng. "Anak itu 'kan egois. Dia akan meraung-raung jika roh itu tidak mengabulkan permintaannya."

"Khas dia banget, ya."

Kenop pintu bergerak, artinya akan ada orang masuk ke ruangan ini. Ketiga laki-laki itu buru-buru keluar ruangan supaya orang masuk itu tidak melihat mereka di sini, masuk tanpa minta izin.

Mereka bertiga membuka jendela, turun dari lantai empat tempat di mana pemuda berambut oranye tertidur. Mereka tidak mau terlalu lama berlarut di sana karena akan memakan waktu lama untuk mengambil kembali roh dari tangan anak egois itu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan gadis berambut cokelat panjang. Gadis itu masuk dan berjalan mendekati pemuda kucing itu. Gadis itu duduk dan tersenyum sedih, mengangkat tangan untuk membelai kepala Kyou Souma.

"Kapan kamu bangun, Kyo?"

**.**

**.**

**COMA**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Fruit Basket belong Natsuki Takaya

**Warning: **OOC... sesuai rating yang ada. Deskripsi seadanya.

**..oOo..**

"Aku di mana?"

Langit berwarna kelam, tidak ada suara. Hampa. Sepi. Dingin. Tidak apa pun di sini. Hanya kegelapan temaram. Seandainya bisa dia ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa dia bisa sampai di sini.

"Kamu berada di alam bawah sadarmu sendiri," sahut seseorang dibelakang pemuda berambut _orange_. Pemuda bernama Kyo Souma ini menoleh ke arah anak kecil, ekspresinya angkuh dan datar. "Perkenalkan namaku Hiro."

Kyo menyipitkan kedua mata, insting kucingnya ada. Dia mundur selangkah, tetapi dia menabrak sesuatu yang aneh di belakangnya. Terdengar sudah rintihan kesakitan dari seseorang.

"Aduuh..."

"Kisa!" teriak Hiro melihat orang paling dijaganya terjatuh. Anak kecil berambut cokelat oranye berlari menghampirinya dan mendongak menatap Kyo... tajam. "Kalau mau mundur, lihat-lihat dulu ke belakang."

"Diam kamu, anak kecil." Kyo berkacak pinggang, lalu bersedekap. "Aku tidak suka diperintah olehmu."

Gadis pirang oranye ini menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hiro, menyuruhnya tenang. "Hiro, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lihat, 'kan? Anak itu baik-baik saja," ucap Kyo. Hiro menggeram kesal pada perlakuannya pada Kisa, gadis disukainya.

Hiro membantu Kisa berdiri. Lantai itu tidak terlalu keras, tetapi sangat empuk. Di dalam alam bawah sadar memang aneh jika kita tertidur terlalu lama alias koma. Jika kita bersungguh-sungguh keluar dari tempat ini, itu artinya kita bisa bertahan dari semua cobaan yang ada.

"Ada apa ini, ribut-ribut?" tanya seorang lelaki atau perempuan di seberang sana. Dia bergerak cepat serasa melayang di atas tanah. Dilirik Kisa yang tadi terjadi dan Hiro menolongnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Kyo yang memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana. "Orang baru, Hiro, Kisa?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tiba-tiba dia datang ke sini," sahut Kisa lembut, menekan dadanya, ketakutan.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan karena kemauanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ke sini." Sok Kyo memalingkan wajah, mendengus. Hiro benci melihatnya.

"Biasanya orang dalam keadaan tidur panjang, tidak tahu dirinya di sini dan mau apa. Sepertinya kamu tersesat?" Kyo menyeringai. "Sebaiknya kamu mengikuti dan mengabulkan permohonan tuan Yuki lebih dahulu, tuan Kyo."

"Apa? Perintah?" Kyo menyilang tangan. "Aku tidak mau."

"Lebih baik aku menggunakan kekerasan." Orang itu menjentikkan jari dengan kedua jari. Muncullah lelaki berambut perak panjang bersama gadis berambut hitam pendek. "Ayame, Kagura, bawa anak ini pergi ke tempat tuan Yuki. Biarkan tuan Yuki mengatur semuanya."

"Wah, orang baru." Lelaki berambut panjang mengibas rambutnya berwarna perak, senang melihat orang baru. Perempuan di dekatnya, bersedekap sambil tersenyum puas.

"Bisa jadi makanan, nih."

"Mau apa kalian." Kyo mundur beberapa langkah. Untung lelaki bernama Ayame dan gadis bernama Kagura menangkap kedua bahunya beriringan. Mereka menggerakkan tubuh Kyo ke atas. Tubuhnya seperti melayang. Kyo pun berteriak, "Gyaaa! Turunkan aku!"

Sesampainya di sana, di rumah berbentuk khas Jepang, rumah tradisional Jepang. Tinggallah lelaki tampan dan manis bernama Yuki. Wajahnya memang manis, tetapi hatinya tidak seperti manis di wajah. Dia hebat, pintar, cerdas, dan tidak berlaku konyol seperti Kyo. Berbeda terbalik dari Kyo.

Pintu _Shoji_ terbuka. Kagura dan Ayame menghempaskan tubuh Kyo ke depan. Mereka mundur dan memberi hormat kemudian pamit pergi. Kyo yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mendongak menatap lelaki berambut perak tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Mau apa kamu? Apa kamu mau memakanku?" tanya Kyo tidak merasa takut.

Yuki meletakkan kuas ke atas meja samping gulungan kertas. Yuki duduk bersimpuh, tersenyum sinis, tentunya. "Aku membawamu ke sini untuk mengetahui, kenapa kamu berada di sini?"

Kyo mengatur posisi duduknya dengan cara bersila. Memang tidak sopan, mau bagaimana lagi, kepepet soalnya. "Mana aku tahu. Tiba-tiba aku berada di sini."

"Apa kamu ingat, kenapa kamu berada di sini?" tanya Yuki ulang. Kyo mengerutkan kening, berpikir ulang.

Tadi sebelum ke sini, pemuda berambut oranye sedang menunggu seseorang entah siapa namanya, terasa kabur. Saat di seberang jalan, pemuda berambut _orange_ melirik seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Waktu itu, dia tersenyum. Seseorang itu... memintanya datang ke sana. Akhirnya pemuda kucing ini menyeberangi jalan. Karena tidak melihat lampu hijau untuk mobil telah menyala, pemuda kucing ini tertabrak mobil dan terlempar jauh sejauh lima meter.

Setelah itu, dia tidak ingat apa-apa. Tahu-tahu sudah berada di sini.

"Itu saja. Aku sudah memberikanmu penjelasan, 'kan?" tanya Kyo menunduk. Ingatannya buyar. Gara-gara kecelakaan itu, Kyo tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini.

Yuki menopang dagu memakai punggung tangan, dan siku diletakkan di atas meja sebagai penyangga. "Sepertinya kamu harus pulang. Gadis itu menunggumu."

"Siapa?" Kyo mengernyit, bingung.

"Gadis yang kamu sayangi terus saja menangis, menunggumu pulang. Kasihan dia. Dia selalu menunggumu di samping tempat tidurmu. Dia terus berdoa agar kamu cepat bangun dan memeluk gadis itu. Dia adalah gadis itu. Hanya kamu yang tahu siapa gadis itu," jelas Yuki memperjelas siapa gadis itu sebenarnya walau tidak disebutkan nama.

"Gadis itu?" Kyo memutar otak berulang-ulang.

Gadis yang membuat dirinya tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Gadis yang mengisi hatinya yang kosong. Gadis yang memberikan dirinya sebuah senyuman. Gadis yang selalu membuat dunianya cerah ceria.

Ingatan melayang ke sebuah wujud seseorang berambut cokelat gelap panjang. Memakai pakaian biasa, dengan rok pendek di atas lutut. Ada sebuah pita di samping kiri dan kanan. Menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

Yuki tersenyum melihat Kyo sudah mengingat gadis yang dimaksud, karena Yuki melihat air mata Kyo tumpah. "Akhirnya kamu mengingatnya, 'kan?"

"Tooru?"

"Aku tidak minta apa pun darimu. Aku juga tidak memintamu datang ke sini. Kamulah yang datang dan melupakan dirinya. Temuilah dia. Kasihan 'kan, dia menangis terus karena memikirkanmu," ucap Yuki tersenyum tulus. "Akan kupanggilkan seseorang untuk membawamu pulang ke dunia fana sana."

Tanpa dipanggil pun, kedua orang itu muncul. Dia adalah Shigure dan Kureno. Lelaki berambut oranye kecokelatan dengan lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan. Mereka menepuk pundak Kyo untuk mengikuti ajakan mereka. Kyo mengangguk.

Saat dibuka pintu _shoji_ bergeser ke kanan, Kyo melirik Yuki yang tersenyum melambaikan tangan. Masih terngiang di telinga Kyo tentang omongan lelaki manis itu.

"Jangan datang lagi sebelum kamu betul-betul dipanggil oleh-Nya."

Kyo merunduk. Datanglah seberkas cahaya terang menusuk matanya. Kyo memalingkan pandangan dan tidak melihat cahaya tersebut. Tetapi, ada sebuah bisikan aneh muncul di balik cahaya terang itu. Bisikan seorang gadis. Suara gadis. Itu suara Tooru.

"Bangunlah, Kyo..."

**..oOo..**

"Bangunlah, Kyo..."

Air mata tumpah tidak tertahankan di pipi gadis cantik yang bernama Tooru Honda. Dia menangis terus karena memikirkan pemuda di depannya yang terbaring sakit akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Rasa sakit itu tidak terkendali, memandangi orang paling dicintai tertabrak mobil karena salah menyeberang jalan karena lampu merah untuk mobil telah menyala. Sungguh ironis, memang. Begitulah hidup, tidak ada yang menduga.

Tooru membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya, terisak-isak terus menerus. Sekarang, yang dibutuhkan Tooru adalah bangunnya pemuda kucing dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan dirinya merindukannya.

Ada sebuah tangan diangkat, menyentuh rambut cokelat Tooru. Tooru merasa ada yang menyentuh rambutnya, mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua mata cokelatnya melebar karena yang dilihatnya adalah pemuda itu bangun dan tersenyum.

"Kyo..."

"To... oru..."

Suara Kyo tidak terdengar karena bersamaan dengan deruan napas dari bantuan oksigen. Tooru memeluk Kyo secara perlahan. Rasanya ini bukan mimpi. Pemuda dicintainya telah bangun. Bangun... Hati Tooru gembira juga senang. Akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum lega.

Keadaan ini dilanjutkan sambil menggenggam tangan. Tooru masih berlama-lama memandang Kyo. Kyo tidak keberatan, tetapi Kyo minta pada Tooru untuk mencuci mukanya yang sembab karena air mata. Tooru menurut.

Akhirnya... Kyo terasa lega. Tetapi, Kyo merasa pertemuan dengan orang di alam bawah sadarnya itu bukan mimpi. Seperti melihat seseorang, entah ada di mana. Untuk saat ini, Kyo tidak mau berpikir macam-macam.

**..oOo..**

Di luar jendela, di atas pohon yang rindang, ada tiga orang lelaki duduk bertengger di dahan pohon. Mereka kira bakal butuh waktu lama untuk membiarkan seorang pemuda jeruk itu berada di alam bawah sadar, ternyata tuannya bisa bijak juga.

"Tuan Yuki tidak menetapkan anak itu terus di sana." Lelaki pirang itu mengusap dagunya. Namanya adalah Momiji. "Apa tuan Yuki sengaja melakukannya?"

"Biarkan saja. Toh, kita senang gadis itu ceria. Aku tidak tega pada kesedihannya," sahut di dekatnya menghapus air mata. Ritsu, itulah namanya.

Di sebelah mereka berdua, Hatsuharu menyeringai. Dia turun dari dahan pohon. "Ayo, kita pulang. Tugas kita selesai."

"Oke."

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Buat lagi? Saya buat FB untuk kedua kalinya. Ini tunggal, yang lain kalau tidak salah crossover. Hm... entah kenapa berpikir untuk membuatnya. Karena... terpikir sesuatu entah itu apa. Ah, sudahlah... terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **05 July 2013


End file.
